


Only the Embers Remain (Comic Version)

by xxPariahsxx



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPariahsxx/pseuds/xxPariahsxx
Summary: A comic focused on the misadventures of two undead who escape from the Undead Asylum and the bard who chronicles their journey to link the fire.





	Only the Embers Remain (Comic Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is a comic my fiance and I are working on. :D Our main updates, drabbles, and notes will be on our blog which you can find here: https://onlytheembersremain.tumblr.com/
> 
> We will upload completed chapters here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the final page of the prologue!! :D We hope you’ll stick around for future chapters! The actual story will be beginning soon and we’re so, so excited to get started!


End file.
